Charles Edward Ensko II (1921-2004)
The Bronx, New York |Baptism = |Death = Glen Cove, New York |Burial = |Father = Charles Edward Ensko I (1880-1952) |Mother = Elizabeth Dempster MacIlwraith (1890-1987) |Spouse = Mary Jean Van Ausdell (1919- ) |Marriage = Governor's Island |Children = |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = }} Charles Edward Ensko II (1921-2004) served in the Army during World War II (b. May 12, 1921, The Bronx, New York, USA - d. November 23, 2004, Glen Cove, Long Island, New York, 11542, USA) Parents *Charles Edward Ensko I (1880-1952) *Elizabeth Dempster MacIlwraith (1890-1987) Birth He was born on May 12, 1921, The Bronx, New York. Sibling *Eloise Ensko II (1925-1993) Engagement Their engagement was reported in the New York Times on April 11, 1948: "Van Ausdel - Ensko. Mr. and Mrs Joseph B. C. Van Ausdel of 325 East Forty-first Street have made known the engagement of their daughter, Mary Jean, to Charles E. Ensko, Jr. ..." Marriage He married Mary Jean Van Ausdell (1919- ) on June 5, 1948 at the Army Chapel on Governor's Island in New York City. Charles Edward Ensko II memoirs Charles Edward Ensko II (1921-2004) said on July 26, 2003: "The first Lindauers settled in Philadelphia and may have been involved in horse racing. I have the sofa and chairs from the Philadelphia house that belonged to the Lindauers. My grandmother gave the chairs to me. My grandmother had Alzheimer's and died at age 90 around 1941. My two aunts moved into the apartment and when they died I got the furniture. My grandmother went to a finishing school called Rutgers where the reservoir was in Manhattan, New York. The school was on 44th Street near a clothing store. My grandmother played the piano until she got Alzheimer's. She had cousins called Addy Lindauer, Minny Lindauer and Grace Lindauer that lived in Washington Heights by us. In the 1930s they would come over to our house. Grace Lindauer was married and had a child that died. He fell down a flight of stairs in the large house in Rye, New York in Westchester County. The house in Rye was very big on a couple of acres. Robert Ensko had a shop that sold silver at 682 Lexington Avenue that was three stories high and they owned the building." Death He died on November 23, 2004, Glen Cove, New York. Relationships Charles Edward Ensko II (1921-2004) is the second cousin twice removed of Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ). External links *Charles Edward Ensko II (1921-2004) at Findagrave *Charles Edward Ensko II (1921-2004) at Flickr Images File:1940 United States Federal Census for Charles Ensko.jpg|1940 US census Image:Charles Edward Ensko II marriage 1948.jpg|1948 marriage Image:3213394322 838e6b601a.jpg|1980-1985 circa Image:Ensko higgins 02a.jpg|From left to right are: Eloise Ensko (1925-1993); Elizabeth Dempster MacIlwraith (1890-1987); and Charles Edward Ensko II (1921-2004) circa 1980-1985 Image:7711197_110135903405.jpg|1989. From left to right are: Eloise Ensko (1925-1993); Charles Edward Ensko II (1921-2004); Elizabeth Dempster MacIlwraith (1890-1987); and Mary Jean Van Ausdell (1919- ) on September 27, 1989 Category:Non-SMW people articles